


Clarity

by laroux74



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laroux74/pseuds/laroux74





	Clarity

One of the drawbacks with a town as small as Beacon Hills is that the city offices were all in one building. Stiles didn’t think of this when he got a job in the clerk’s office. All summer, not a second going by that he didn’t see his father. This of course was exactly the reason the Sheriff had asked the Mayor to offer Stiles the job. Stiles needed to be watched, while there wasn’t the distraction of school he needed to be close by this summer.

 

Derek had left for New Orleans 6 months ago. Now that the weather was getting more consistently warm Peter wanted to start working on the family house, getting it into livable shape, It seemed silly that they both paid rent on places to live when they owned property that could become livable once more, with some work.

 

 

The clerk’s office was boring, painfully boring. Stiles liked the work, he was learning all about the things the normal residents did in this town. Built swimming pools, went hunting in the woods he was all too familiar with. Scott appreciated the warnings when a new eager resident got a license to shoot a gun into the woods the pack called home.

 

One particularly quiet afternoon Peter made his way down to the city building. When he walked in he saw Stiles sitting on a bench in the lobby with headphones on kind of just staring into space. It was mid-afternoon on a gorgeous summer day, it was odd to see a teenager at the city offices, especially on a day like today. Peter walked over to say hi. Sitting himself on the bench a little too close to the boy.

 

It startled Stiles, he had not seen Peter approach the bench - as usual he was on another planet. This made Peter smile.

“You scared the crap out of me Peter!”

“Sorry about that, I saw you over here and figured I should say hi. It’s been awhile, huh?”

“Since before Derek took off at least. How is he doing?”

“I wish I could tell you. I have tried to call and text but I get nothing except ‘I’m fine, stop bothering me’ so I figure he is wrapped up in whatever mess brought him down there in the first place.”

Peter paused and Stiles didn't know what to say.

A moment went by and Peter broke the silence.

“But since he has been away it has given me the chance to start cleaning up the house and try and make it livable again. I am moving my stuff back into it slowly, doing some work with no interruptions or complaints.”

“What brings you down here?”

“I need to tear some walls down and it seems I need a permit for that.”

“Interesting. I am spending my summer in the clerk’s office. My lunch break is about over so I can escort you down to get said permit.”

“It’s like we were meant to run into each other,” Peter gave Stiles a sly grin.

Stiles remembered that everything, every move, every action with Peter had an ulterior motive.

He didn't respond.

Peter followed Stiles. He had always found the boy interesting, mostly because of his obvious obsession with his nephew. Derek hated it, which made it even more curious.

“What is it about Derek?”

Stiles unlocked the office door, the question taking him off guard.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you are in love with him aren’t you?”

“WHAT?” Stiles whipped around to face Peter. It was all over his face and he knew it. “Where did you get that idea? Who told you that?” Stiles also knew he was being too defensive.

“Sorry, no one. I just… I could just tell.”

Stiles was mortified. He knew he made comments, but they were always dripping with sarcasm. At least he thought they were. He quickly went over to his desk and fishes through some files, stamped and signed the demolition form and hands it to Peter.

“Here you go,” he said without making eye contact.

Peter took the form.

“You are a notary? This was convenient.”

“Yeah, when they found out I was 18 a lightbulb went off that they could leave me here alone if I became one.” Stiles finally looked up “Now I am the Beacon Hills' licence clerk. Thanks, Dad.”

“It could be worse,” Peter smiled at him again. “One of these nights after work give me a call. You can come by and see what I have done to the place.”

“Thanks Peter, I would love to see that place looking like a home again.”

“It’s getting there. Thanks again Stiles, I hope to hear from you soon, return the favor.”  
He turned and walks out of the small office. Stiles sat down at his desk and wondered what the hell just happened and what he had got himself into.

 

\----

Stiles is sitting at his desk. Spamming Facebook with posts about how is it Friday and everyone is thankful, everyone has plans but he is bored and lonely. Someone has to want to do something.

He never thought he would wish for the crazier times to come back. He is lost in his daydream when his phone goes off.

_I see you have no plans tonight, come over_

He doesn’t know the number.

_it’s Peter, by the way. I hate the internet_

That is what he was worried about. It had been a few weeks since their run in the lobby Stiles replies back

_are you stalking me?_

_a little, just come over, I have something to show you._

Fuck, that is what he was worried about. He didn’t reply back, but he knew he had plans after work now.

\---

Stiles doesn’t want to admit it but he had been wanting to call Peter, as bad of an idea as it was. There was no one he could really talk to about it. He could hear them all clear in his head….Blah blah blah Murderer Blah Blah Blah Manipulative Blah Blah Blah Derek’s Uncle Blah Blah Blah Twice Your Age… It wasn’t worth talking about.

He was scared. Not of the usual things, but of himself.

After work he felt like he was on autopilot, he told his father earlier in the day that he was going out with some friends, he had no reason to question this. When he arrived at the Hale House he sat in his Jeep for a moment. Thinking this is the last time he will feel somewhat safe tonight. His phone goes off

_Are you just going to sit out there all night or are you going to come in?_

“What a fucking stalker? What the FUCK am I doing?” he says to no one. The phone goes off again.

_the door is open just come in_

He looks up at the house. It is really starting to look like actual people live there, not just sad lonely werewolves. He gets out of the car and walks to the front door, pausing before he walks in.

“I’m in the kitchen, come on in”

Stiles makes his way toward the kitchen and stands in the doorway not saying anything. Peter is at the sink washing himself up. His jeans and tshirt dirty and tattered. Stiles can’t take his eyes off him.

“I thought you were going to sit out there forever. I could smell you coming from down the road”

“You know when you say things like that it doesn’t make you sound less like a creeper Peter” Stiles is glad to have his voice back.

“one of the perks of being a werewolf, it’s harder for humans to sneak up on us. Especially if we know your scent”

“Creeper Peter, creeper”

Peter just laughs and takes Stiles hand “Let me show you what I have been doing”

After showing him the house they settle back into the living room, which actually looks like a living room, last time Stiles was here this looked like a dungeon. He plopped himself on the couch.

“I have to admit this place looks great”

Peter walks back into the kitchen and comes back with two beers.

“Thanks, it’s getting there” Peter sits on the couch next to Stiles just close enough not to be touching. “So why didn’t you call me?”

“Honestly?”

“Of course”

“I thought you were being uncharacteristically polite, so I just brushed it off”

Peter could tell from his heartbeat he was lying, but let it slide for now

“And now?”

“Now I’m here, sitting in this house again. Pretty or not it’s still this house. Wondering why the hell I am here at all”

Peter edged closer to Stiles, any closer and he would be on his lap. He put his hand on his chin and turns his face towards his.

“I am glad you did, I really wanted you alone”

Their faces are inches from each other, Stiles can barely breathe let alone speak.

“Such a creep…” Stiles barely gets the words out and Peter is kissing him. Stiles feels it in every part of his body. Peter slides his hand down Stiles’ chest and stops palming the front of his pants and squeezing gently. The action makes Stiles jump back.

“Whoa, wait. This is NOT why I came over here”

“Really Stiles? Who are you trying to convince of that?” Peter leans back in kissing the boy’s jaw line gently working his way down his neck. Stiles doesn’t fight it at first then he pushes away once more and jumps up off the couch.

“No, no, no. Maybe I am only trying to convince myself, but no”

 

Peter stands up next to him moving closer until every inch of his body is touching every inch of Stiles. He kisses his jaw again, runs his index finger down his chest and hooks it into the front of his pants.

“I don’t see you fighting very hard or running very fast” Peter whispers into Stiles’ ear lingering there just a little longer than necessary.

He works open the buttons on the front of his jeans, sliding his hand into them once he is able “You also don’t seem too upset about this” 

“I have no idea what I am doing. This isn’t something I do everyday. Or ever.” 

 

“Perfect. Now touch me” Peter slides his hand into Stiles pants and wraps his hand around his hard cock.

 

Stiles hates that his hormones were making it impossible to deny he was loving this, that no matter how wrong it was,Peter’s hand jerking him off felt amazing. That his breath on his neck was making his crazy. He has no other choice but to give in. Then he stops holding his breath, he hadn’t realized how long he had been. HIs hands were still at his sides, he wasn’t moving, he wasn’t really sure what to do. 

He licks his lips as he finally makes eye contact with Peter. Peter takes this as an invitation and pulls Stiles’ head toward him and starts kissing him hard and deep. When he finally backs away Stiles sighs 

“Fuck” his eyes are still closed “fuck, fuck FUCK’

 

Peter laughs as he pulls them both back onto the couch. “That is what I was hoping this would lead to” as he straddles Stiles and runs his hands under his shirt

Stiles is having trouble concentrating “What?” 

“Fucking” he smiles “I have been thinking about fucking you for a while now. Seeing you the other day just reminded me I have not done that yet.” he says as he stands and takes his own shirt off before leaning down and pulling Stiles’ over his head. He leans down and kisses him across his collarbone biting the base of his neck lightly. 

“Are you sure that is a good idea?” Stiles once more trying to convince himself 

Peter sits up a little, his face inches from Stiles’ “I think it’s a terrible idea, but I am fantastic at poor life choices and am really looking forward to this one” he works his way down his chest, kissing and licking until he is at his waist. Peter slides Stiles’ pants to his ankles letting him take care of kicking off his own shoes and getting the jeans the rest of the way off. 

When he looks up at Stiles completely naked and scared out of his wits he feels about as guilty as he can. But god is this kid beautiful. He slides himself on top of him, feeling his erection against his own that is barely being contained by his clothes at this point. 

“You look like I am about to kill you”

“It’s not like that is outside of your comfort level so yeah, I am a little afraid you are going to fuck me then kill me, all praying mantis style” 

Peter laughs “But then I couldn’t fuck you again” he pushes himself off of him “Then you couldn’t fuck me” he smiles.

Stiles reaches up and wraps his hand around Peter’s neck pulling him down to kiss him, kissing him with his full attention this time “Then what are you waiting for Peter Hale? Fuck me already” 

Within what seems like seconds Peter is sucking Stiles off, gripping the base of his cock just a little too firmly, Peter knows this, he doesn’t want Stiles to come too fast. He wants to see him come. While he is working his cock he shoves three of his fingers into Stiles’ mouth. He pulls himself up and watches him suck on his fingers, his own pants at his ankles he starts jerking himself off, Stiles’ looks up and just watches him do this as he sucks on his fingers. The boy’s face still terrified. “Stiles, relax. I already told you I wasn’t going to kill you” Peter stands, mostly so he can remove his pants from around his ankles.

“The discussion of my moral dilemmas with this situation should have been discussed before I was naked in your living room, so let’s just forget about all that… all of them” 

 

Stiles sits up, pulls Peter back toward the couch wraps his mouth around Peter, who lets out a loud groan “god your mouth feels even better than I thought it would” He runs his hand across his neck and up through his soft brown hair. “Oh god, so much better” Peter has never felt so close to losing control when someone was sucking his cock before. He pulls away, leaving Stiles a little stunned and worried

“was I doing something wrong?”

“god no, not at all” Peter smiles and pulls Stiles up off the couch and kisses him hard and deep “first of all I really wanted to taste my cock on your lips, second I really want to feel my cock in your ass” 

Stiles runs his hand down Peter’s chest and wraps it around both of their cocks, thinking to himself that this is something he should have no problem doing since this is probably the one thing he’s had a lot of practice with. Not ready for how much better it feels when working it with another person in your hand at the same time. 

Peter slowly turns Stiles around, he runs his fingers down his spine biting the nape of his neck lightly as he slides his middle two fingers into him. Stiles lets out a gasp then relaxes just a little

“oh god, that feels so fucking good” why had he waited so long to do this? “fuck me Peter, fuck me now”

“oh sweet boy, I will only make you ask me once” he says as he removes his hand and enters Stiles slowly, trying not to hurt the boy too badly, pressing himself against his back so his whole body was against the others, rocking his hips back and forth, slowing bringing himself in and out. 

“as good as your mouth felt your ass feels a hundred times better, good god you feel so fucking good” Peter is trying his best to control himself, he doesn’t want this to end too quickly

“Peter?” Stiles gasps “why are you being so fucking gentle? if I was looking for that I wouldn’t have wanted you to be the one fucking me” 

Peter was a little shocked “you sure?” 

“fuck yes, I want you to fuck me like you fuck other people and I know this is not it”

Peter steps away from Stiles and sits himself onto the couch “Why don’t you come here and ride my cock?”

Stiles straddles Peter and slowly brings himself onto him, Peter grabs Stiles and slams into him causing him to let out a loud moan

“oh god, fucking, oh god” 

The looks on Stiles’ face is amazing, pain and pure ecstasy, Peter knows he is not going to last long at this point he just wants Stiles to come first. Peter slows down a bit but goes deeper into Stiles, then reaches up to pull him down so their faces are touching.

Stiles whimpers “oh my fucking god, I’m going to come Peter”

“Good” Peter pulls himself completely out and enters Stiles one last time as fast and deep as he can and holds himself there. 

Stiles lets out a loud moan and comes all over Peter. Peter comes right after, the look of Stiles coming put him over the edge,Peter pulls himself out as Stiles collapses on top of him

“I told you that you only had to ask once”


End file.
